1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a filtration separation method for waste resin containing highly radioactive uranium powder and device thereof. Especially it refers to a method and device that is simple, easy operating and effectively improves the waste resin treatment after water treatment in a nuclear facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The waster resin used in water treatment in a nuclear facility is mostly stored in a water pond to block its high radioactivity. When a nuclear facility is retired, the water pond will be cleaned and the waste resin in the water pond will be removed. The highly radioactive uranium powder in the waste resin will be separated and stored to reduce the waste resin activity and also converted to low-radiation waste for further treatment.
There is a traditional method of filtration and separation for the highly radioactive uranium powder in the waste resin. But there is also not domestic experience in cleaning the water pond from a retired nuclear facility. Nevertheless, it is necessary to use foreign experience and consider the harm to human body by the possible accumulation of large amount of radiation dose.
A complete filtration and separation method for the highly radioactive uranium powder in waster resin is for an operator to remotely control the automatic separation device in water and operate the separation filtration device outside the radiation area. The device control and operation is very complicated and relies on underwater camera system to complete the filtration operation. The process is slow and lacks efficiency. Although the result is better and the process prevents operators from accumulating radiation dose in the radiation area, the device is expensive and lacks convenience in a practical application. Therefore, how to simplify the operation, improve efficiency and minimize the exposure of operators to excessive radiation dose by a simple, easy and affordable process is a very important subject.
In view of the drawbacks with the traditional filtration separation method and device for the highly radioactive uranium powder from the waste resin, the inventor has sought improvement and come up with the present invention.